


This Has Just Begun

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Mr and Mr Break The Bed, NSFW Meme, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Series, Switching Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: “Again,” Fai gasps, breathless and demanding. “Again - and don’t youdarestop this time.”
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	This Has Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW meme fill. The prompt was ' KuroFai + orgasm denial / changing position'. Set in some nebulous post-series future.

It’s in the sting of Fai’s teeth, the salt of his sweat; the creaking, rasping groan that huffs against the crook of Kurogane’s neck as Fai’s hands upon his shoulders tighten in their trembling grip.

“You’re close,” says Kurogane, lips dragging on hot, hot skin. Fai doesn’t speak - can’t speak, not so near the edge. Just shudders, arching and taut like wire wound to singing tension.

Slowly, carefully, Kurogane takes those shaking hands; eases them away and down to let Fai’s arms fall softly slack to the futon below. Just as gently, Kurogane slides his palms down Fai’s sides, fingertips counting the notches of his ribs as Fai’s breath comes panting like the bellows - and when his hands curl in place at hip and thigh to ease himself free of the hot clutch of Fai’s body, the shudder that ripples through pale skin and trembling muscle is as desperate as the clinging cross of Fai’s ankles, knees squeezing tight about Kurogane’s hips to hold him closer still.

“No,” gasps Fai, his lashes heavy and voice a drunken slur as he bites his lip, mouth shining and swollen-red. “Don’t leave me – _close_ –”

His spine bows off the sheets, fingers knotting into the bedding, and the slow dragging slide as they part teases a whine through gritted teeth. “Kuro-sama, _no_ , please–”

“Not for long,” sighs Kurogane, and takes a moment to breathe: bows his head to the flat of Fai’s quivering belly and catches the tremble in his own knees as he forces each breath to slow steadiness. “Soon.”

The sound Fai makes is wretched and wanting; his head tosses against the bedding, tangled hair golden-dark and damp with the sweat that stripes his brow. The lantern-light catches on wet skin, makes it glow with fire’s own flush, and the slit of blue beneath sticky lashes burns just as hot and twice as bright.

“Again,” Fai gasps, breathless and demanding. “Again - and don’t you _dare_ stop this time.”

Kurogane gulps a breath as he twists his fingers into the bedding to steady himself, the floorboards solid and creaking beneath his weight as it sinks into the futon. Raises his head slowly as he eases back into seiza and curls one hand about the jut of Fai’s ankle to drag him close across sheets that slip and cling to skin blossoming with beads of sweat.

“Again,” agrees Kurogane, “and again after that.” Fai groans in protest, legs shaking with exhaustion as Kurogane’s hand finds the angle of his knee, the swell of his thigh, taking a firm grip at the jutting blade of a bony hip and hitching Fai up into his lap.

“Saints preserve me,” mutters Fai, swaying forward into Kurogane's arms as he loops his own over Kurogane's shoulders, panting soft and damp against the slope of Kurogane's shoulder. His mouth presses hot, lips moving with each staggering breath. Strands of his hair stick to his forehead, his cheek, frayed and damp and clinging to flushed skin, and the glint in his eye is feverish and wicked. “Kuro-sama, I’m going to _die_ – you’re going to kill me– _nngh!_ ”

Fai’s hips twist, stuttering in his grip, and the sucker-punch heat that wrings tight as Kurogane presses home in one long, slick-slow push that parts trembling thighs and splays them open is breathtaking even now. 

“Not yet,” Kurogane breathes, surging close, closer. Fai shivers, slowly, and his hands slide in shaky lines across the planes of Kurogane’s back, nails catching and blunt. Down the slope of that rolling, fluttering throat Kurogane drags his tongue, the taste salt-sharp and bitter. He wants more. He wants all that Fai can give.

“It’s still hours before dawn - and I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> The problem with sleeping with a younger man is that he's going to have more stamina than you. Considering Kurogane is a ninja, I imagine his stamina is somewhere off the end of the Richter scale.


End file.
